


Hayate and The Colonel

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: A Dog's World [3]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Black Hayate likes Roy better than Riza, Gen, I love writing Hayate's POV, Roy spoils Hayate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-04 22:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15157373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for the East City Writers Workshop Weekly Prompt ChallengeColonel Mustang has to dogsit Black Hayate while Riza visits home for a while.





	Hayate and The Colonel

Hayate whines as Mommy stands at the door. “Thank you for coming again, Colonel. I wouldn’t be asking if there was anyone else.”

“It’s no trouble, Lieutenant. I’m sure I’ll have a fun time with Hayate here.”

“Hayate,” Mommy calls, and he trots over. She leans down and scratches his head. Hayate barks happily. “The Colonel” is one of Mommy’s close friends. Hayate likes The Colonel. The Colonel is fun, unlike Mommy. “Be a good boy for Colonel Mustang, alright?”

Hayate barks again, and The Colonel leans down and ruffles his ears. Mommy has to go away for a trip, and so The Colonel is going to stay with Hayate. Hayate wants to go with Mommy, but she is very busy, and getting to stay with Mommy’s friend is almost as much fun as going with Mommy.

“Now… What should we do first?” The Colonel asks, squatting down at Mommy shuts the door behind her. Hayate barks. He wants to play with the Colonel. He hops around, waiting for The Colonel to understand. He nods knowingly, and goes to find one of the small tennis balls Mommy keeps in the living room. “Back yard?”

Hayate runs to the door, barking excitedly. Fetch! He loves fetch! The Colonel is much more fun than Mommy. He plays with Hayate. And maybe later… there will be Bake-In! Mommy never lets Hayate have Bake-In, but The Colonel does. He says it’s “our little see-kret, okay, Hayate?” Hayate is not sure what a see-kret is, but if it means he gets more Bake-In, how can he protest?

By the time Hayate is exhausted from fetch, he comes in and curls up by the couch, The Colonel sitting above him. Hayate is happy. He hopes that Mommy will come home soon. Mommy likes The Colonel. He’s just waiting for them to realize it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
